The present invention relates to tail lights on a vehicle. More specifically, it relates to a tail light arrangement on a motorcycle.
In the past, a motorcycle tail light arrangement commonly included three separate lamps. Two orange or amber colored turn signal lamps were provided, such that one was positioned on the left and the other was positioned on the right of a motorcycle. A middle red-colored lamp was provided to be illuminated while the motorcycle was running and illuminated at a brighter intensity when the brake was applied. Another arrangement used only two lamps, one positioned on each side of the motorcycle. Bi-colored LEDs were used, such that when the brake was applied, the LEDs lit up red and when the turn signal was used, the LEDs on the appropriate side blinked amber or orange. Because the LEDs were bi-colored, only one color, and thus, function, could be illuminated at a given time.